1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the management of directory events, and more particularly relates to the synchronization and ordering of directory events in a highly distributed directory environment.
2. Description of the Related
A directory service provider server controls any manipulation of data stored within a master directory database as requested by a directory client. For each data manipulation, the directory service provider server transmits an event notification describing the data manipulation to all directory clients. The performance of the directory service provider server an manipulating daut stared withip the master directory database in accordance with numerous received requests from one or mare directory clients can be impeded as the directory service provider server concurrently attempts to transmit corresponding event notifications to all of the directory clients. This is particularly true when the directory service provider server is also receiving new data manipulation requests from directory clients.
Also, in a highly distributed environment where numerous directory clients have registered to receive directory events, the processing overhead for event notification by the directory service provider server can become significant. This will not only affect the directory service provider server's processing of event notifications, but potentially other processes in the environment as well.
Additionally, transmission of an event notification by the directory service provider server to a directory client can arrive to the directory client a significant amount of time before the manipulated data has been replicated by the master directory database in all replicate directory databases. A directory client may therefore futilely attempt to access a corresponding replicate directory database for the manipulated data prior to the master directory database's replication of the manipulated data into that particular replicate directory database.
The computer industry is therefore continually striving to improve upon the processing of directory events in a distributed environment.